


Now We Are Even

by Sumsums235



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After training camp, Anal Sex, Fingering, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Suppressed Feelings, Surprise boners, ass eating, friends to fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumsums235/pseuds/Sumsums235
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama meet up after their spectate trainings. There are some weird things happening between the two. Awkward sexual attraction leads to a time neither of them will forget.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Now We Are Even

Their eyes locked. Hinata and Kageyama had just come face to face for the first time since they had both gone to training camps. Hinata’s heart began to race. It was the first time they hadn’t seen each other for a week. Kageyama had been training at the Olympic level, and Hinata had crashed the Shiratorizawa training. Kageyama smiled. He had missed his friend, but something had changed.

Hinata was standing tall with his shoulders back. His stance was strong. His eyes were open. Hinata had worked very hard on observation, and really paying attention to the actions of players on and off the court. 

Kageyama immediately noticed the change. He could see Hinata’s confidence had grown. No. More then confidence. Hinata had grown up. It were as if kageyama was seeing him for the first time as a man.

‘He’s changed.’ Hinata thought to himself. Kageyama looked stronger too. The intense training had done more then improve his skill. Kageyama was turning into one of the great settlers of their time, and he believed it.

“Oi, why are you staring at me like that?” Kageyama wasn’t sure what hinata had done in the last week, but it was starting to creep him out. Those big brown eyes never left kageyama. 

“I won’t lose!” Hinata yelled as he pivoted and started to run towards the club room. Kageyama cursed under his breath as he took off after the smaller crow. “Oi! I won’t lose either!” 

Part of hinata tan because racing was kind of their thing. The other part ran because he had felt his cheeks flush from staring at kageyama. Running could cover his flush and he could pass it off as being out of breath. Hinata had felt his heartbeat so clearly looking at his partner. It scared him. These feelings were always there, but they were getting harder to ignore.

Kageyama and Hinata raced to the club room at full pace. Kageyama had almost won, until Hinata launched his body forward, reaching the door first, but tackling kageyama in the process. They tumbled over each other, eventually stopping with kageyama on top of hinata. 

“Baka! I was gonna win and you tackled me!” Kageyama was visibly angry. “What if one of us got hurt! Don’t you think about anything?!?” 

Hinata couldn’t hear kageyama. The only thing on his mind was that kageyama was on his lap. The weight of his body pushing hinata down. The way his hands were on Hinata’s shoulders. The warmth of their groins pressed together. 

Hinata could feel his length begin to harden. He started to struggle to get kageyama off. The LAST thing we wanted to do is pop a boner this this asshole on his lap.

Kageyama wrestled back. He thought it was a game. “No you don’t!” As he repositioned his hands around Hinata’s wrists. Struggling was a bad idea. Hinata had felt multiple angles of kageyama and now he was pinned. 

Unable to hide his embarrassment hinata turned his head to look away from his friend. Kageyama laughed “you really hate losing!” He shifted. 

Kageyama felt Hinata’s throbbing erection pressed against his ass crack. Kageyama’s eyes shot open as he turned to look. “Gwahhh!” He screamed as he got off of hinata as fast as possible. Hinata just turned on his side. Curling up in the fetal position. Kageyama had his back up against the wall, still freaked by what he had just experienced. 

It was at that moment that Tanaka had come up the stairs. “You guys are always the first ones here. Oi! What happened to hinata? Kageyama what did you do? It’s too early for this shit...” 

Tanaka opened the door and kageyama couldn’t answer any of this questions. He just stared at Hinata’s back.   
——————————————————————  
Practice was grueling. Coach had the boys do diving drills and two on two games to build stamina. Afterwards the team returned to the club room to change. Kageyama was distracted most of the practice. He couldn’t help but think about what had happened between him and Hinata. Did he turn hinata on? Or was it one of those random boners? 

Kageyama was deep in these thoughts when he caught sight of hinata taking off his T-shirt through the mirror in kageyama’s locker. He watched as hinata pulled the sweaty shirt over his head revealing an impressive amount of muscle. Hinata had been working out to build strength, and kageyama noticed.

He could see every muscle tense as hinata reached up, and relax as he bent down to get a new shirt from his bag. Kageyama began to blush. 

Why am I looking at hinata! He thought to himself. Kageyama handled it the only way he knew how. 

BANG

Everyone in the club room whipped their head around to see what the bang was. Only to find kageyama’s head against the door of his locker. A red mark forming on his forehead. 

“Jesus kageyama... why did you do that?” Asahi asked as he looked down at the young setter. “Nothing.” Kageyama responded. “That didn’t answer the question Bakayama.” Hinata responded as he grabbed kageyama’s arm. “Come on, let’s get some ice.” 

Hinata leads his friend out of the club room and to the gym. They kept some ice packs in the supply closet in case of any injuries. As hinata looked in the small freezer, kageyama kept his head down. He was afraid if he looked at hinata... no... he wasn’t afraid IF he looked at hinata. He was afraid if WHERE he would look at hinata. 

Still shirtless and now squatting into the small mini freezer, kageyama was afraid he would stare at Hinata’s back again. Or worse. His ass. Kageyama could always appreciate the male body but never in a sexual way. However today he couldn’t stop looking at hinata and instead he decided to just look down. 

Suddenly there was something cold on kageyama’s forehead. His head shot up and his eyes met Hinata’s. “There! That should help!” Hinata smiled. Kageyama looked into those big brown eyes and felt his heart beat. As if everything had vanished and it way just him and hinata. 

For a moment. Time was still. Frozen in place. With hinata holding the ice pack against kageyama’s head. His heart pounding so loud, it was the only thing he could hear. 

“Are you okay? Your cheeks are all red and you’re breathing kinda heavy?”

Kageyama was in a daze. Staring at Hinata’s warm face of concern. Why was he concerned? 

“Oi! How hard did you hit your head? Bakayama? Can you hear me?”

Kageyama could feel Hinata’s King questions need he couldn’t answer. It were as if he had finally discovered the meaning of life. Looking at hinata. He knew. 

“OI! ITS NOT FUNNY KAGEYAMA!” Hinata is right in front of him holding kageyama’s face. 

It was then that kageyama leaned forwards, pursed his lips and crashed his face into Hinata’s. Kageyama hugged hinata and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He worked Hinata’s mouth open with his tongue and explored. It was unlike any kiss kageyama had ever had before.

For a moment. Time was still. Frozen in place. Kageyama kisses deeply into hinata but Hinata’s mind is on a roller coaster.

‘Why is he kissing me? Does he like me? Of course not. You saw his face earlier when we wrestled. He embarrassed me. And now he’s kissing me? Why does he taste so good. His saliva is warm. Fuck. I never want this to end. Does that mean I’m gay? For kageyama? I guess I always looked at him differently. Never thought about why. He smells so attractive. Can smells be attractive? It feels like they can. God I want more.’

Kageyama pulls hinata forward so he is straddling kageyama’s lap. Their lips never separate. Hinata’s arm wrap around kageyama’s neck. They are hungry for each other.

‘He tastes so good. Our chests are pressed together. He feels so solid and strong. I wonder if his eyes are open. Kageyama seems like the kind of guy to kiss and keep his eyes open. What if I put my tongue in his mouth? Let’s find out!’

Hinata pushes into kageyama’s mouth with his tongue. Kageyama leans back and hinata bends down to keep them connected. Kageyama’s hands travel down to Hinata’s sides. They wrap around Hinata’s ass cheeks and squeeze softly. Hinata exhales, catching his breath from the touch. Kageyama looks at him. Then down to the huge erection that kageyama is sporting. 

“I guess we are even.” Hinata states and they both laugh. 

“Shut up” kageyama states as he pulled hinata back into the kiss. His hands traveling all around Hinata’s body. Hinata gasps into his mouth. Kageyama takes this opportunity to kiss along Hinata’s neck and collarbone. His hand traveling to Hinata’s throbbing erection. 

Kageyama’s hand rubs hinata over his pants. Hinata’s face is red hot. His whole body responding to kageyama’s touch. Hinata pulls kageyama’s shirt off. They rip and pull at each other clothes. They kiss, hungry for each other. 

It isn’t long before the young men are down to boxers. Hinata is on top of kageyama. Their burning desire rubbing between them as they grind their groins close together.

Kageyama makes eye contact with hinata. “More” is all he can say. Hinata nods. Hinata climbs off of kageyama and goes into his shorts pocket. There is a travel size bottle of hand sanitizer that hinata walks back to his friend. 

“We don’t need hand sanitizer.” Kageyama giggles.

“I agree.” Hinata states as he grabs kageyama’s hand. He pours to contents into kageyama’s fingers and kageyama immediately notices that this is not hand sanitizer. It’s cold and slick. 

“Hinata... do you walk around with a bottle of lube disguised as hand sanitizer?” Kageyama is surprisingly okay with this discovery. He’s learning so much about his friend.

“Stay prepared right?” Hinata states bashfully. Kageyama steps up in front of him. “My turn to surprise you.” He leads Hinata to the piled mats. Pulls off his underwear and places him on all fours in front of kageyama. 

“Be nice first.” Hinata says, not looking back at kageyama. Before hinata can say anything else, kageyama leans close to his hole. There is some hesitation. Kageyama had never eaten ass before, but he had seen enough porn to know it feels good. He starts by lightly biting Hinata’s ass cheeks and thighs. Hinata whimpers. Suddenly kageyama got excited and went straight for Hinata’s asshole. Hinata’s heart stopped. His whole body melting under kageyama’s swirling tongue. Hands on either ass cheek, kageyama spread hinata wide awake he explored. Kageyama’s tongue worked around the loosening muscle and slowly pressed in. 

Kageyama’s tongue plunged in and out of Hinata’s hole as he began to shake. The pleasure was building so much hinata could hardly breathe. Kageyama reaches under and grabbed Hinata’s length with one hand, and his own cock with the other. Kageyama began jerking hinata as he fucked his hole with his tongue. Hinata’s heart was beating so fast he thought he would pass out. 

“Oh fuck kageyama... I don’t know... how long... I can hold it....” 

Kageyama’s hand pumped hinata faster. His tongue now expertly precise in its movement in and out of his hole.

“Kageyama please... slow down or I’ll cum...”

Kageyama paused for a moment. “Wait for me shoyo.” He whispers before he dives back into Hinata’s ass.

Kageyama’s voice was so sexy. His tongue so wet and amazing, his hand wrapped around Hinata’s cock. It was too much for hinata. “Fuck!” Hinata came hard all over kageyama’s hand. He collapsed onto the mats beneath him and he came down from this incredible high. ‘Did that just happen?’ Hinata thought to himself. He looked over at kageyama and saw his bangs were covering his eyes. 

“Kageyama? You okay?”

“I told you to wait for me.” His head still turned down.

“I’m sorry. You used my real name and you sounded so sexy and you felt so good. I couldn’t stop it.”

Kageyama walked up to hinata and flipped him onto his back. Hinata whimpered. What was kageyama doing?

Kageyama rubbed hinata hole with two fingers. “You finished without me. Now you get to be punished.” Kageyama quickly shoved two fingers deep into hinata. Hinata squealed at the discomfort. He was already stimulated from his last orgasm. “Wait kageyama! Please, it’s too much.” 

Kageyama looked at hinata, hurt in his eyes. “What’s my name?” Kageyama asked. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata answered. 

Kageyama jammed a third finger in and immediately hit Hinata’s prostate. Hinata cried out half in pain.

“What is my name?” Kageyama asked again. Eyes very serious.

“You want me to call you by your first name?” Hinata asked. Kageyama jammed his fingers again making the younger man yell and try to pull away.

“What is my name?” Kageyama asked a third time. Still awaiting the answer he longed for. 

“Tobio...” it was almost a whisper. Hinata’s hole had been stretched and He wasn’t thinking about pain anymore. It was all pleasure. 

“Again.” Kageyama panted. His own pleasure so high from taking control of hinata. 

“Tobio... Tobio... Tobio..” hinata repeated the name as kageyama began to finger fuck him. ‘God he feels so good.’ Hinata thought to himself. 

“Tobio... please... it feels so good... can I... feel you?” 

Kageyama grabbed the fake hand sanitizer and poured some lube onto his erection. He lined himself up with hinata.

“Please Tobio..” hinata spread his legs wide. “I want to feel you Tobio...”

Kageyama leaned forward and pressed deep into hinata. He was so tight. Even with preparation his hole wrapped around Tobio as is pulling him in. Kageyama presses deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. 

Both young men panting. Hinata began to adjust to the new fullness he now felt. After a few moments, he looked at kageyama and pulled him into a kiss. As their tongues mingled again, kageyama began to slowly pull out of hinata before pushing back in. Hinata’s breath catching in their kiss. 

Kageyama pushes into hinata over and over again. Hinata in the smallest voice, “more..” was all kageyama needed. He leaned back and pulled hinata close. Kageyama’s hips thrusted deep into hinata. With the smallest turn of hinata body kageyama hit exactly what he wanted. Hinata screamed out in pleasure. Once he found it, kageyama began to abuse Hinata’s prostate. He slammed into Hinata’s ass over and over. His huge cock sliding in and out. Hinata was reduced to pants and moans. Words were no longer an option as kageyama pounded the ability to speak out of hinata. The only word he could muster was “Tobio...” 

Kageyama’s thrusts became erratic hearing his name.

“Tobio.. ugh... Tobio... Tobio... TOBIO!” 

Kageyama’s cock shoved in and out of hinata. Hearing his name. Kageyama closed his eyes a d listened to the hot sounds coming from hinata. He rode out his orgasm deep in Hinata’s ass. Pouring his hot cum deep in his cavity. 

They stayed there for a moment. Holding onto that moment of pure bliss. Kageyama payed on top of hinata. They were a sticky, sweaty mess. They had lost the strength to move. Hinata had cum during their moment of euphoria as well. 

Kageyama sat up and slowly pulled out of hinata. A trail of white cum following him. 

“We should go shower.” Kageyama said as he grabbed his underwear. 

“Yeah... we should.” Hinata responded but didn’t move.

“Now we are even.” Kageyama stated. They smiled at each other and began to clean up.


End file.
